Uma flor num jardim de pedras
by Keiko-Sah
Summary: Mesmo em meio ao caos que se tornou a minha vida, conheci muitas pessoas que me ensinaram tanto quanto eu acredito que aprenderam. Mas minha maior lição foi amar, de uma forma como eu nunca achei possível...
1. Dor

Então povo, obrigada a todos por terem clicado no link e decidido dar uma chance a essa história, espero do fundo do coração que gostem e que comentem. Desde já amo a todos vocês ! =D

E nii... você é dez =D O grande incentivo por trás de todas as fic, incluindo esta também ! Obrigada pela paciência, carinho, dedicação e amizade. Um bjão :*

E por fim... Divirtam-se...

**Um resumo mais completo pra vocês:**

Eu nasci e cresci no interior do Japão, num lugar bem esquecido pelo resto do país, onde vivíamos do pequeno cultivo da soja. Mas não éramos os únicos que buscavam produzir e vender esse produto. Com o tempo, passaram a surgir muitos grandes produtores que chegavam a recolher o quádruplo do que produzíamos. Pra tentar salvar o negocio, meu pai fez altos empréstimos que, infelizmente, não corresponderam ao esperado. A dívida se agravava cada vez mais, porém não sabíamos o que fazer diante daquela situação. E quando pensei que não tinha como piorar, eu me enganei...

Mas onde há escuridão ali há também a luz e pude aprender isso de muitas formas. Muitas vezes tropeçando e cambaleando, por vezes até caindo. Mas nenhuma vez chegando a desistir de meus objetivos. Mesmo em meio ao caos que se tornou a minha vida, conheci muitas pessoas que me ensinaram tanto quanto eu acredito que aprenderam. Mas minha maior lição foi amar, de uma forma como eu nunca achei possível.

Hoje, eu olho a vida de uma perspectiva muito diferente da qual eu olhava naquela época, tanto que só mesmo contando melhor a minha historia pra poder explicar...

_- xxx - xxx - xxx -_

_E pensar que um dia nos sentimos seguros_

_Seguros com relação a tudo a nossa volta._

_Nossas bases, nossos pilares,_

_aquilo que julgamos ser indestrutível,_

_mas que na verdade, são apenas meras ilusões._

_Verdades idealizadas em um mundo de mentiras..._

_Nossos ideais se quebram,_

_Nossa segurança se esvai_

_E logo, no mundo real,_

_poucas coisas são as que sobram._

_E é claro,a esperança..._

_de apenas isso ser verdadeiro._

Capitulo 1 – Dor.

Parada na soleira da porta vi minha mãe em prantos, chorando sobre a cama. Não conseguia entender absolutamente nada, nunca sequer a havia visto chorar. Seu rosto estava contorcido de dor.

Ela acabou se assustando quando me viu e se levantou, enxugando o rosto molhado. Ficou um tempo olhando pra mim, não sabendo se aproximava ou pedia pra que eu entrasse. Decidi então me aproximar. Eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

Sem pensar, envolvi-a num abraço.

Achei que "Não iria importar o que fosse, juntos, poderíamos enfrentar e superar". Afinal, esse sempre foi o lema da nossa família.

– Sakura, filha – Ela se encolheu mais nos meus braços.

– Está tudo bem mãe. – tentava acalmá-la – Vai ficar tudo bem. Se você quiser, não precisa me contar. – De repente ela se afastou de mim. Pelo visto minhas palavras tiveram o efeito contrario.

– Não Sakura, não dá – Com a voz trêmula ela continuou. – Você precisa saber, antes de tudo, que a culpa não foi minha, nem sua e nem de ninguém. Na verdade nem eu sei bem o porque... – Agora eu realmente não estava entendendo o sentido daquela conversa. – Sakura, seu pai ele...

Ele... ele o que?

Ela não terminava a frase e aquilo fez meu coração disparar. Por que minha mãe colocou meu pai no meio da historia?! o que aconteceu?

– Seu pai, ele... foi embora – suspirou.

Ela precisou juntar todas as forças que tinha pra me contar aquilo. E foi tão doloroso pra ela dizer quanto foi pra eu ouvir.

Demorei ainda alguns segundos pra finalmente processar o que tinha acabado de escutar. Senti um enorme choque passar por todo o meu corpo, seguido de um cabeça latejava e era como se não tivesse mais ar em volta. Meu coração nunca doeu tanto, estava completamente contrito.

As grossas e calejadas mãos de minha mãe seguraram as minhas. O que por um momento me despertou do transe, dos pensamentos que me envolviam em um misto de sensações.

Sentia meus olhos lacrimejarem e as primeiras gotas queimarem o meu rosto.

Minhas pernas formigavam e apenas senti que precisava sair dali, correr, fugir.

Quando me dei conta novamente, eu já havia disparado. Buscava correr o máximo que podia. Minhas vistas embaçadas me faziam tropeçar em coisas que nem me interessava saber, apenas continuava correndo. Aos poucos a imagem da minha casa ia sumindo, até que não era mais possível vê-la.

Finalmente parei diante da enorme arvore central daquele resto de arvores que ainda sobreviviam ali em meio a tantas plantações. Subi os degraus pregados nela que me levariam a uma pequena casa de madeira construída em cima de dois dos seus maiores troncos. Meu pai que me ajudou a construir e ali, já por muito tempo, era meu pequeno lugar de refúgio.

Enxugava inutilmente o rosto que novamente era encoberto de lagrimas.

Abri a porta, ainda na esperança de encontrá-lo lá, de talvez aquilo tudo ser apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Mas não era.

Ele não estava lá. Havia apenas, em cima de uma mesinha de madeira no canto, uma velha foto em preto e branco, uma das poucas que tiramos em família.

Peguei então a foto e sentei no canto daquele cômodo, olhando-a durante um longo tempo e pensando nas inúmeras lembranças, risos e tudo que foi dado em troca de um amor de mentira. Daquele que fingiu me amar desde o inicio pra depois simplesmente virar as costas e me abandonar.

Já exausta deitei no chão frio, abraçando meus joelhos.

Continuei ali por muitas horas, até que o cansaço finalmente me venceu.


	2. Sua amizade, minha força

_Quando precisa de alguém, _

_a quem você chama? _

_A quem pode chamar de alicerce? _

_Eu imaginava saber responder com certeza e convicção. _

_E meu coração se sentia seguro diante delas. _

_Mas foi em meio a essa certeza que eu caí _

_como nunca antes na minha vida. _

_Senti o que é a dor _

_senti o que significa o vazio, a solidão. _

_Mas foi quando eu não imaginava poder voltar a sorrir, _

_que eu gargalhei. _

_E quando eu pensei que não podia mais caminhar, _

_que eu corri. _

_Ao lado das pessoas que realmente me ergueram _

_As que me viram quando me sentia invisível, _

_e se importaram. _

_Esses são a minha verdadeira família... _

_... e sempre serão._

Capítulo 2: Sua amizade, minha força.

Ai que carinho bom na minha cabeça.

E que sono é esse? Meu corpo parece tão... cansado. Não tenho coragem se quer pra abrir os olhos.

Quero voltar a dorm...

– Sakura, acorda vai – E que voz é essa?

– Não – resmunguei, quase inaudível.

– Uma hora você vai ter que acordar mana – Me advertiu.

Aos poucos, minha mente parecia voltar ao normal. Contra a minha vontade, abri os olhos lentamente.

A luz do sol incidia no chão de madeira, refletindo a luz em todo o lugar. Minha cabeça parecia estar apoiada em cima de algo e o cafuné havia acabado. Decidi virar a cabeça para cima a fim de saber quem estava ali.

Ao olhar o semblante, reparei o que já era mais do que óbvio. Só sendo eu mesma para já não ter adivinhado desde o início. Acabei rindo de mim mesma. O sono sempre me drogava.

Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em dois coques como o de costume, enquanto seus olhos, da mesma cor que as mechas, me fitavam ternamente.

Então era sobre o colo dela que eu ainda estava deitada...

– Achei que fosse continuar dormindo por mais cem anos – riu – Sakura e seus sonos pesados...

– Tenten e sua superproteção. – Retribuí brincando.

Me levantei ainda molenga, ficando sentada ao lado dela.

Os leves sorrisos que estavam em nossos rostos, sumiam ao passo que os problemas voltavam a surgir na mente. Não era necessário que algo fosse dito. Apenas o olhar descrevia nossas preocupações.

– Parece que eu acabei dormindo aqui mesmo – comentei, notando os dois lençóis no chão, um provavelmente me protegeu do frio durante a noite, mas estranhei o porque do outro. Olhei pras costas da Tenten e vi também um travesseiro branco caído ao chão. Deveria ter apoiado a cabeça da Mitsashi que parecia ter dormido ali mesmo sentada. Ela deve ter passado a noite inteira ali cuidando de mim. Me senti egoísta por ter saído de casa daquela forma. Nem sequer dei noticias de que viria pra cá. Minha mãe deve ter ficado uma pilha de nervos... – A mãe! – Levantei assustada, indo em direção a porta.

Senti a mão da Mitsashi segurar meu pulso, me impedindo de continuar.

– O que houve? – Perguntou, assustada.

– A mãe, Tenten! Ela deve estar preocupada ainda e...

– Sakura, calma! – me cortou – Eu já a avisei que você estava aqui – disse, me acalmando por completo.

Tentei arrumar meu cabelo que estava no mínimo como um ninho de ratos e o prendi em forma de um rabo de cavalo improvisado, deixando a franja e algumas mechas soltas.

– Como sabia que eu estaria aqui e não em qualquer outro lugar da plantação? – Voltei a sentar no chão, me encostando na parede.

– Como eu sabia? – Repetiu minha pergunta, num tom sarcástico. – Sakura, me responde: desde quando eu convivo com você?

Ela sabia a resposta, mas ainda aguardava ouvi-la de mim.

– Desde os cinco anos – cedi.

Era óbvio que não havia quem me conhecesse melhor do que ela. Não deveria ser surpresa. Desde que os pais da Tenten foram mortos, que meus pais a acolheram. Fomos criadas como irmãs e assim nos tornamos.

– Você é a pessoa mais imprevisível do mundo, – obrigada pela parte que me toca – mas eu já aprendi a te entender. – esboçou um sorriso com ar de convencida.

– Mas ainda sim precisamos voltar. A mãe não pode ficar muito tempo sozinha.

– Ela não esta sozinha. – disse, me surpreendendo novamente – Você sabe que a casa do Lee não é muito longe daqui. Antes de vir, eu passei lá e pedi que ele ficasse com ela até voltarmos.

– Nossa! E tem alguma coisa nesse mundo que você não consiga planejar? – Acabamos rindo juntas. Incrível como depois de tudo o que aconteceu, e a pesar a tristeza que eu ainda sinto, ela consegue me fazer rir dessa forma. – Ainda assim, é melhor voltarmos logo. Não vamos abusar da boa vontade dele, coitado.

Encarei um olhar incrédulo da Mitsashi.

– Até parece que ele não faz isso sorrindo.

– Como assim? – Perguntei ainda não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

– Á Sakura, vai me dizer que nunca notou? – Questionou indignada, virando o corpo pra ficar de frente pra mim. Diante da minha cara de "não entendi", ela resolveu continuar.– É mais do que óbvio! Sakura, por que você acha que todo dia ele te dá uma flor? Ou então, porque ele está o tempo todo preocupado com você e fica todo irritado quando um menino chega perto?

– Por que ele é meu amigo, sempre foi. – É lógico que é isso, ora que outro motivo seria? Acho que a Tenten esta começando a ficar perturbada, só pode. Qual o problema com ele? É meigo e as vezes meio exagerado, mas e daí? Isso não altera nada. – Ele age assim desde que eu o conheço Tenten.

– Ele é apaixonado por você desde que eu conheço vocês. – Olhei pra cara debochada, sem dar muito crédito ao comentário. – Tá, esquece isso. Agora come alguma coisa que você deve estar cheia de fome rosadinha. – me estendeu uma sacola bege, com varias frutas dentro. Não pude evitar de sorrir. Ela realmente devia ter algum manual sobre mim.

– Você é uma pessoa incrível, sabia? – abaixei novamente, retribuindo com um longo abraço. O conforto que ela me passava, me fez querer chorar e em pouco tempo as lágrimas já se tornavam muitas.

– Saki, para de chorar vai... – Eu conhecia aquele tom de voz. Forte como era, ela não queria chorar, mas já não era capaz de segurar. – Seu rosto já ta todo inchado – rimos.

– Eu sei... eu sei.

– Eu sinto muito pelo que houve.

– Eu sei – Apertei mais ainda o abraço, buscando a força pra me afastar novamente. – Você não tem que ficar triste com isso, tá ? – Olhei nos olhos dela. Pareciam tão confusos quanto os meus. Sinceramente, nunca a vi daquele jeito antes. – Na verdade, nem eu deveria estar assim.– Levantei, caminhando até a janela. O tempo estava nublado, ameaçando chover. O vento gelado soprava em meio as árvores, balançando levemente a folhagem. Meu rosto era atingido enquanto meus olhos se fechavam, me ajudando a pensar. – Ele escolheu fazer isso, Ten. Ele tinha dezenas de escolhas, mas escolheu a pior e não é nossa culpa. Não é...

O que eu disse, cada palavra, é tudo aquilo em que eu desejo acreditar. Uma parte de mim chora, uma parte de mim grita, uma parte de mim se despedaçou como quebra-cabeças lançado ao precipício. Agora não existe mais uma peça que faça sentido, algo inútil devido ao descaso daquele que um dia disse ser meu pai e um dia disse me amar. E é esse mesmo lado que vai pra sempre guardar uma forte repulsa por ele.

Sinceramente, não sei se um dia por maldade do destino voltarei a vê-lo, mas se em algum momento isso acontecer, desejarei com toda a minha força que ele volte para o lugar de onde veio e de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Enquanto isso apenas torço pra que esse momento nunca aconteça, mesmo ainda tendo tantas perguntas não respondidas.

– Mas Sakura – A voz de Tenten me despertou dos pensamentos. – O que vai fazer agora, você sabe... com isso tudo ?

– Vamos resolver... – Eu sabia que iríamos, de alguma forma. Sai da janela, Estendendo a mão pra ela. – Vamos?

* * *

Então povo meu, muuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews, vocês fizeram uma autora feliz =D

E de fato quando eu joguei pra cá, deu erro em um parágrafo do primeiro capítulo e comeu algumas letrinhas :s Me desculpem meeeesmo... espero que não aconteça de novo.

Pessoinhas que passam por aqui, deixem reviews, pliiis T.T

hehehe bjão.


	3. A volta pra casa

_Se em qualquer parte de mim procurarem_

_A imagem de uma figura paterna,_

_Sei claramente que é o rosto dele que irão encontrar lá._

_O rosto de um homem sorrindo,_

_Um sorriso que eu sinceramente admirei_

_E é por esse sentimento que tenho_

_Que eu vou sempre o odiar..._

_...e quebrar esta imagem até o final._

_**Capítulo 3- A volta pra casa.**_

A caminhada de volta foi longa. Apesar de ter passado parte dela com os pensamentos longe, tentando encontrar alguma solução para tantos problemas. Já estávamos mais perto de casa e a medida que nos aproximávamos, ela ficava mais nítida.

Era estranho o misto de sensações dentro de mim. Por mais que a raiva ainda se fazia presente, a vontade de vê-lo parado na porta de casa, me esperando voltar da escola era maior. No fundo, ainda aguardava em silêncio que tivesse sido apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Ao meu lado, Tenten caminhava sem muitas expressões, desviando das muitas pedras e restos de madeira pelo caminho. É realmente muito anormal vê-la daquela forma, quero dizer, logo ela que mal consegue respirar de tanto que fala.

Acabei rindo, o que chamou a atenção dela.

– Como conseguiu ? – Perguntei, vendo o rosto confuso dela se contorcer.

– Conseguiu o que ?

– Ficar quieta por tanto tempo. – Ri mais ainda. Ela, irritada pelo comentário, desviou a cara emburrada pra frente, fingindo me ignorar.

– Sakura olha ! – Ela colocou o braço na minha barriga, me impedindo de continuar andando e em segundos estávamos escondidas atrás da árvore. Meu coração acelerou, não dava pra entender de quem estávamos nos escondendo e nem porque ela me mandou olhar se estava me prendendo ali, mas os olhos arregalados dela que ainda fitavam por detrás da planta, me fizeram sentir medo.

– Tenten, o que.. – Antes que eu terminasse, vi um vulto verde passando e ao mesmo tempo, Tente segurou aquela coisa, jogando-a ao meu lado. – Lee ? – Acabei falando alto demais e imediatamente Tenten colocou a mão na minha boca me repreendendo com o indicador nos lábios.

Estava tudo cada vez mais confuso. Porque diabos aquele menino tinha sido puxado pra cá? Porque ele estava tão eufórico e com os mesmos olhos arregalados de Tenten? E porque só eu parecia não saber de nada?

– Tenten, será que da pra me contar alguma coisa? – Sussurrei.

Com custo ela desviou o olhar de onde estava e voltou à atenção pra mim. Lee parecia estar querendo contar alguma coisa, mas se conteve ao ver Tenten ainda pedindo silêncio.

– Sakura, olha aqueles homens ali – Disse quase inaudível, abrindo espaço pra que eu também olhasse pela brecha.

Consegui ver as pessoas de quem ela estava falando. A situação parecia realmente estranha. Eram mais ou menos cinco homens, todos muito bem vestidos e atrás deles havia dois carros de luxo. O mais assustador é que estavam todos saindo da minha casa naquele momento. Três deles eram enormes, de terno preto e óculos escuros, mais pareciam àqueles seguranças que víamos em filmes. Enquanto outros dois vestiam ternos diferentes. Um deles, o mais velho, tinha o cabelo preto no ombro, enquanto o outro, aparentando ser bem mais novo, tinha um corte diferente, meio arrepiado atrás e olhos extremamente negros.

Eles se despediram secamente da minha mãe e entraram no carro, dando partida logo em seguida.

– Lee, o que está havendo? – Tenten levantou ainda olhando pro menino assustado ao meu lado.

– Eu...eu estava indo encontrar vocês pra contar isso ai. – Ele estava um pouco menos ofegante. Mas o olhar não havia mudado em nada. – Eles chegaram faz um tempo e entregaram vários papeis pra sua mãe, Sakura. Eles disseram algo do tipo comprar a plantação...e a casa.

– O que ? – Eu e Tenten falamos juntas. Aquilo estava me assustando cada vez mais. Como assim vender tudo? Pra onde nós iríamos? O que era agora tudo aquilo?

- xxx - xxx - xxx -

– Mãe, o que eles queriam aqui ? – Paramos ainda ofegantes e assustados na porta de casa. Apesar de a distância não ser grande, nossa preocupação provocava maior ansiedade.

A mãe estava sentada na cadeira, no canto da sala, com as mãos unidas apoiadas na mesa. Não parecia ter nos ouvido. Nem se quer desgrudava os olhos das folhas de papel espalhadas pela mesa. Seja lá o que for, aquilo estava a deixando em estado de choque.

– Mãe. – Chamei-a com a voz mais sutil. Do jeito que ela parecia estar, tive medo de que levasse um susto muito grande. Me aproximei, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela. Somente nesse momento, ela percebeu nossa presença, não sumindo de seus olhos a expressão com que olhava aqueles papéis. – O que houve?

– Haruno-san, eles fizeram alguma coisa com a senhora ? Porque se fizeram eu vou arrebentar eles! – Lee já começava a se exaltar. Tenten que em outras circunstâncias já teria gritado e estapeado o menino por ser tão importuno, apenas colocou a mão em seu ombro, pedindo sutilmente que ele não fizesse aquilo.

Sem falar nada, minha mãe apenas balançou a cabeça, olhando em seguida pra mim.

– Sakura, nós... – Antes mesmo de conseguir terminar, seus olhos rapidamente acumulavam bolsas de água. Me doía em cada parte do coração vê-la chorar. – nós não podemos mais ficar aqui. – Virando-se novamente para os papéis, levou as mãos ao rosto, escondendo-o em meio a eles.

Olhei espantada pra Tenten. Então aquilo que o Lee falou...

– Mas porque sair daqui gente? – De fato tudo aquilo não fazia sentido.

– As dívidas que aquele miserável fez, Ten, incluíam a hipoteca da casa, do terreno, da plantação... de tudo. Mas ele não me disse nada disso. – Respondeu minha mãe, levantando da cadeira e indo pro quarto ainda sem olhar pra nenhum de nós.

– Sakura, e pra onde vamos? – Tenten me olhava incrédula. Lee, também preocupado, nos olhava encostado à parede.

– Eu não faço ideia...

– Nós vamos pra Konoha, Sakura. – Respondeu minha mãe, saindo do quarto com uma mala de tamanho médio em mãos. Colocou o objeto em cima da mesa sem dificuldade, parecia não estar pesada. Com certeza só tinha ali algumas peças de roupa e poucas outras coisas necessárias.

Ainda não entendendo muito a situação, apenas continuei olhando minha mãe voltar pro quarto trazendo mais duas maletas pretas e assim como a anterior, colocá-las na mesa. Senti apenas o impacto do material colocado sobre a grossa madeira, em um baque surdo.

– Vocês, meninas. Vão ao quarto e peguem apenas o necessário. – Ordenou minha mãe. – Não vou ficar aqui assistindo essas pessoas me enxotarem pra fora da minha própria casa. – Seus olhos vermelhos e secos a força, seus lábios presos em uma fina linha e a postura rígida mostravam que não era uma brincadeira, menos ainda uma opção.

Mesmo não desejando e sem saber mais detalhes sobre aquela súbita mudança, tivemos que acatar e separar o que apenas seria indispensável, apesar de não termos muita coisa.

E durante toda a noite passamos em silêncio, ninguém se atrevia a dar uma palavra e mal nos olhávamos. Nem o Lee eu vi mais depois que se despediu aquele dia. Quando antes de ir pra cama fui ver minha mãe, ela já estava deitada. Apenas via finas lágrimas escorrerem em seu rosto e se alojando no travesseiro.

Podia sentir dentro de mim um ódio se acumulando. Ódio do homem que preferiu a si mesmo a proteger a própria família. Aqueles que um dia ele disse amar. Aqueles que um dia ele prometeu proteger. Agora, sem mesmo esperar que tentássemos pagar as dívidas, já se acumulavam meros aproveitadores ao redor. Urubus treinados para rir da desgraça de outros e lucrar com isso.

Sei que a imagem deles vou carregar comigo, sem me esquecer da atuação covarde de cada um...

* * *

**Então povo meu, ta ai mais um capítulo. Pra quem se pergunta "Cade o Sasuke ?" (Alguém se pergunta? ) ele teve uma passagem de figurante ai, foi bem rapidinho, mas fiquem calmos meus amores que ele vai passar por aqui mais vezes...**

**Não sei se já mencionei isso, mas é a primeira fic que eu posto, então POR FAVOR deixem reviews... *-***

**Sério, não sabem como me deixa feliz e motivada a continuar, mesmo uma crítica já é muita coisa !**

**Apenas um "continue, gostei" já me deixa bem feliz, então, que tal ? *-***

**Bjão a todos e postarei logo o 4 ok ? ;)**


End file.
